Experimentation
by zippersbefun
Summary: When a mission doesn't go as planned, Quatre ends up bringing a strange girl back to the safehouse and the rest of the pilots. She's part of an underground experiment connected to OZ, and she's after Wufei's heart. OCx05
1. Chapter 1

I don't own GW or it's characters.

The mission was easy. Me and Heero were teamed together to infiltrate an OZ base, download the computer data, then blow up the base. The specs had arrived earlier that morning and estimated a two hour time lapse, including travel time.

With the necessary gear and an untraceable car, we were on out way along a narrow wooded trail that led right to the base's front entrance. According to an area map, there would be a cut off a mile from the entrance that Heero would need to turn down in order to wrap around the base acreage and slip through a side door.

"Slow down. I believe there's where we need to turn," though the turn off was almost missed, I was quickly able to spot the breakage of underbrush.

"You're right," Heero returned while allowing the vehicle to roll to a stop in front of the trail.

We both looked around the area to be sure there was no surveillance. We were pretty sure this particular Oz base didn't have the money, nor felt the necessity to put up cameras, or even microphones, but it never hurt to be too careful. Feeling assured that we wouldn't be spotted; Heero sharply turned our little Jeep to head through the foliage that covered our path.

We made it about three minutes in when it quickly became apparent that, though we were in an off-road car, it was just too wide to fit through the close knit trees.

"We will continue on foot," was Heero's command as he shoved open the driver's side door and grabbed his gear pack.

"What about the Jeep?"

"Leave it. We should be deep enough in for it to be covered."

I was a little easy going on assumptions. I didn't want to get complacent just because things were going so easy. "Give me a minute to run back and see if I can spot it from the main road."

"Be quick."

I took off at a steady jog and made it to the main road within a few minutes. It seamed we haven't gotten as far as I had thought, but a good glance back through the trees affirmed that indeed the car couldn't be scene from where I stood.

"All clear," I declared as I returned to Heero. From there we set off.

It took us a half hour to come within sighting distance of the side door we were to enter. That put us behind already. I was getting a hunch that our easy mission wasn't going to go as we originally planned.

Heero crouched as he pulled off his gear pack and set it in front of him. I quickly dropped next to him, though I didn't have a gear pack of my own. The blue prints we had were spread out in front of our feet for a quick run through of the plans we had put together the night before. Essentially the building was a large square loop that we would wrap around and exit when done.

"One more time. We enter in the side door, hook a right and enter the first room to set up the initial computers for backups, then set the first bomb. We then continue down the hall, turn the corner, and start the computer offices computer downloading. From there we need to cross to the back left corner and set the second bombs. Then we will head back to the right corner to lay the last bombs and make it back to the computers in time for the backups to be done downloading. We then will come back here, detonate the explosives, and flee. Take out any guards that get in the way. Got it?"

"Yes Heero, I got it last night too." I had to love Heero's dedication to his missions, but sometimes I became exasperated at the apparent lack of trust in me and my intelligence.

I received a sharp look in exchange, but Heero opted to return to his silent state as he stashed the blue prints and stood back up. He handed me a gun with a silencer and quickly stated forward, pulling out his own weapon.

Not surprisingly the trek to the door was uneventful. From what we knew of the base, it was mostly empty because of the approaching winter holiday, so we were only expecting some scarce security. The evidence of our correct assumption came when the door we needed to enter through opened without any locks being picked. We entered the hallway without finding further security, and when we slipped into the first room without seeing another human being I was jolly with the ease of things.

"That almost seamed too easy."

"I agree," was Heero's tense response. "Watch the door while I get the download going."

"On it!" I leaned my left shoulder on the door jab to be able to see down each end of the hallway without trapping my gun arm. I wasn't expecting to see anyone turn a corner on either ends of the hall, but it would be a terrible mistake to assume we were safe.

Heero briskly walked up behind me and pushed me out of the doorway, "to the next room," he said as he walked passed me down the hall.

"Did you set the first explosive?"

"Affirmative."

A man of few words…

Following at a close distance, I kept my ears open as Heero paused before turning the corner. We both listened closely while Heero peaked around the corner and moved on. With the next hall clear we were able to make great time getting to the second computer office.

The good luck stopped there. Upon opening the door we both were quick to turn on the few computers and start the backups downloading on the blank disks we brought with us. It was the left side of the office that caught my attention. A huge glass window reached side to side, from ceiling to 3/4th of the way down the wall.

There was a door to one side of the glass that looked to be the only way into the side room, which didn't account for why it wasn't on our blue prints. However, the contents inside did.

In the low lighting glowing on the other side of the glass I was able to recognize a white, plain room that struck me as something found in a scientific lab. A small white bed, with a white table and one white chair was the only furniture in the room. The only thing of color I could see was the skin and clothes of a loan figure huddled in the corner opposite the bed.

It was a girl, and this appeared to be her prison.

AN: I am done with the next chapter, though I am working on edits. Reviews help me know what to edit out, and what to add in.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I still don't own GW and its characters

*******

Panicking, I rushed to the door leading into the room as I shouted to Heero. My heart froze at the idea that anyone looking that frightened was locked inside of an OZ base. I stuck my gun in the waist band of my pants and I attempted the open the door. The door ended up being locked, though there was a single key hanging on the wall next to it that I quickly grabbed and shoved into the lock, praying that it worked.

It did and I was able to yank the door open in a very undignified way as I scurried over to the girl in the corner. She seamed to curl further into herself as I got closer, and her face was hidden as I dropped to my knees in front of her.

I took a quick glance behind me to see Heero standing at the doorway with a lost look on him face. Well, as lost a look as Heero could get. Figuring he wasn't going to help any time soon, I shifted back to the girl and reached out a hand to rest it on her knees that were drawn up to her chest and wrapped in her arms. The flinch I receive in return wasn't unexpected, though it did make my heart clench at such a raw show of fear.

"It's ok. We're here to help as best as we are able." I mumbled in a comforting gesture while hoping she would look up. The initial attempt didn't work, but I kept at it. I can't remember exactly what I was saying, it was probably nonsense.

Eventually it began to come to my attention that there was something about this girl that was off. It wasn't the fact that I didn't hear anything coming from her, nor the shabby clothes that hung from her shoulders. Rather, it was orange and black stripped feline ears that stuck out of the top of her head and the top of a long, thin tail that was curled around her exposed ankles.

Now, I know that in this day and age almost anything is possible scientifically. I mean, we fly giant robots in outer space. But a tail and ears was a bit much for me to take in a first sight.

After a moment of unabashed staring, I had to bow to reality and admit that was I was seeing was real. And as I looked around the room I also had to admit to myself that the room we were all in was exactly as it looked. Chances are it was a medical research lab that just happened to be testing on humans. Creepy much?

"Come on, look at me please," as the shock wore off I was able re-focus my attention on rousing the girl in front of me. Though fascinating, time was starting to run out on our already behind-schedule mission.

Again, the girl wouldn't move and I was starting to get frustrated. I don't often loose my cool but the longer I dallied the more trouble we were lucky to get into.

"Leave her."

"What?! Heero, no! I can't leave a possible innocent here as we blow this place up."

"We have no idea if she is innocent or not. There could be a good reason for her being here. Maybe this is an alternative to a death sentence."

"Don't be cruel! How can you say that in front of her?" I was starting to loose my temper and Heero was quickly becoming the target of all my stress over this situation.

"Fine. I will give you ten minutes while I set the rest of the bombs."

And with that he disappeared back through the main door and out into the hallway.

Turning back to the girl, I took a moment to contemplate my options and form a plan to move this along quickly. A possible situation came when the tail that was still wrapped around her ankles twitched. I took the chance and made a bold move. I leaned forward a little bit and rested my index finger lightly on top of the tail fur.

When I didn't get a response I took it one step further and ran my finger down to the top of the appendage. After I waited a moment and still didn't get a response, I went ahead and did it again. And again. And again.

Eventually the right ear on the top of her head started to sway back and forth like a house cats. The movement was one I had seen before on my families pet cat and it was truly amazing that the action seamed so smooth on this girl.

With how slow the progress was going, I was truly amazed to finally see the girl's eyes as she startled into a more upright position as Heero popped up at the doorway again. I turned back towards him and waited.

"Times up. I had to take out two guards and I'm not sure if more were alerted. We have to go. Now."

A sigh escaped me as I faced the girl and looked her full in the face for the first time. For a moment I was again shocked to find that this girl looked to be about the same age us.

Though I wasn't one to make a habit out of being forward, I made a split second decision and grabbed one of the girls (possibly teens?) wrist and hauled her to her feet as I stood.

"I'm so sorry, but please trust me!" I pleaded as I turned back to Heero and took off at a jog to the door.

I didn't stop as Heero turned and ran to the outer door, expecting me to follow. And follow I did. I periodically twisted to look at my own follower to be sure she was keeping up without too many problems. I was captivated every time when the sight that greeted me was of a graceful creature that glided easily over the industrial floor with her tail flicking and flying behind her. As with felines it would appear this being had an outstanding sense of balance.

Of course we ran into trouble as we turned the last corner and saw a small army of guards standing in front of the side door. It appeared a couple of them were talking to some doctors in white lab coats. I would assume their conversation was about the missing female trailing behind me.

Heero made an abrupt stop and took loose aim at the group in front of us. Chances are he wouldn't need to try very hard to bring the body count up, as everyone was standing in a large cluster. I was surprised when he used his shoulder to push me back behind the corner as he got off his first shot.

Getting the message I flattened myself against the wall and pulled the girl with me. I looked back down to the left to be sure no one was creeping around the other corner. With our downward luck, there was indeed another guard running on us. I didn't see a gun, but I wasted no time pulling out my own gun.

With a soft _thwump_ the gun let loose a silent bullet right into the throat of our enemy. I cringed when the body sailed forward before bouncing on the ground, being propelled by his running at the time of death. It was never a nice sight to see a dead body, but it was worse to see someone die in motion. From the look on my rescues face, she agreed.

Still watching the opposite corner I shouted to Heero.

"Number Left?"

"Five," was him curt response.

I shot a quick, tight smile to the girl and listened for the following five shorts. I heard four and was anticipating the fifth when I was grabbed by my collar and pulled. Quickly lifting my gun, I caught unaware as I found myself nose to nose with Heero with my gun shoved under his chin.

"It's clear," he said, "let's go."

Releasing a sigh of relief as he let go of my vest, I took another quick grab at the girl's wrist and continued our sprint for the exit. Dead bodies were everywhere and I felt sympathy that this girl we've dragged into this had to see the destruction we were doing, and were about to continue to do.

Through the door and across a stretch of grass to the tree cover, I was relieved to stop again and face the building as Heero calmly pulled out his trigger detonator and flicked the switch.

We only had to wait 15 seconds before all three bombs lit up the sky. They took out the building in a triangle pattern which allowed for no inch of brick and surrounding earth to be untouched.

We only stuck around to see the beginning of the dust settle, and to be assured that the entire building was wrecked before we started the hike back to our Jeep.

"Oh crap! The disks!" How could I have been so stupid to forget those? I was so wrapped up in the girl that I totally forgot why we were here in the first place.

"I got them after I set the explosives. I figured you could use some more time."

My hero, hehe. Must be the stress getting to me. I looked next to me where the girl was walking alongside us. I was instantly relieved that she wasn't trying to run (that always makes things difficult) but then I tensed up when I thought about getting back to the safe house. How were things going to work out with the other pilots?

*******

AN: So I have the whole story done out in my head. I just need to get it down on paper. This means I should be able to get this story out quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I still don't own GW or the boys.

Going forward the story will be from the girl's point of view. What's her name? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!

*******

The whole ordeal was scary and I didn't know what to think about it. It seamed the guys who I'm now with want to help, but how can I trust that they don't have their own agenda? I have no idea who they are, or if they work for someone. What if they are taking me to another lab? Maybe they're stealing me away so others can cheat and found out my scientific secrets!

Oh god, what are they going to do to me?

So I admit, I was starting to panic and hyperventilate. Anyone else in my situation probably would too. Cutting my eyes across to look at the blond to my left I tried to figure out any kind of motive. He looked friendly enough, and he sounded friendly as he tried to get me out of the building and that room. The Asian on my right looked more like someone who would do my in. And by do me in, I mean kill me.

The forest we were going through was thick and I was unfamiliar with my surroundings. With a deep breath I stilled my negative thoughts and focused on putting one foot in front of the other. Somehow I've managed to survive through some pretty rough experiences this far, I just might be able to stay alive for a bit longer.

I don't know how long we had walked before we reached what I assumed was their get-away vehicle, but I was incredibly glad when the blond held open a back door for me so I could slide onto a cushy bench seat. Attempting to appear relaxed, I slouched a bit in my seat. This served two purposes in my mind, allowing me to curly back into myself a bit, and hopefully to throw off the men who got into the front seats.

Feeling self conscious, I brought my tail into my lap and grasped it with both hands. I was feeling extremely self conscious and felt even worse when I noticed the blond guy stealing glances at me from the rear view mirror. I know I'm a freak of epic proportions, but couldn't he pretend to have some manners? Even though I knew it wasn't safe in a moving vehicle, I gave into impulse and laid down across the back seat, curling my knees up and wrapping around myself. Just leave me alone!

Laying down I choose to not pay attention to my surroundings, so I had no idea where we were or where we were going. From the sunlight I was guessing at some point we left the woods we were in earlier. I had lost my ability to tell time years ago and the car was silent so there was no radio host to tell me. Surprisingly I felt a pang of unease and sadness at the thought of leaving my white room. It wasn't pleasant, but it was mine, and I knew what to expect.

At some point the pleasant blond buy started to talk. For a long time I didn't pay attention. He never turned to me as I assumed I wasn't the person he was directing his attention too. His partner kept up his silent mood, only dotting the one sided conversation with occasional grunts.

"I'm hoping you'll like the place we're staying in. It's small but has what we need. There are five of us total, so we might need to make room for you, but I'm sure the others wont mind, and Duo always…" apparently the conversation was now meant for me as the blond turned his whole body in his seat in an attempt to see my face.

I twitched an ear in response and sent him a passive look out of my hooded eyes, but other then that I choose not to respond. I didn't see a need to really. He was quite good at keeping a conversation going himself.

"…and I hope you get along with Trowa. He's quiet but very kind. And of course I would love to be considered a friend of yours. I'm Quatre by the way. I can't remember if I said so earlier. And this is Heero. He's the tough one of our bunch. Good luck getting him to say anything. Duo is generally the only one who gets a response out of him. You'll know Duo by his braid. And Wufie! I totally forgot about him. You might not see him a lot. He's a pretty solidary person…"

I apprechiated knowing his name, but I was exhausted just from keeping up with his babble. Did the guy ever have anyone to talk to? Still, Heero and Quatre. It was good to know their names. At least now I knew who they were in the off chance I got away and could tell people of my captors.

Decisively tired, I allowed my eyes to close the small distance. I was hoping the small movement would portray my desire to not participate in the conversation. Again, not that I didn't appreciate it, but there was no way I was going to respond to strangers. I've successfully kept silent for 3 year. I didn't see a reason to break that record now. And apparently the Quarte person got the picture, seeing as he eventually trailed off.

He paused for a minute before I could hear the rustling of him turning back around in his seat. I hoped for a second that I didn't hurt him feeling before I quickly told myself not to care. They were captured me, remember? Who cares if this guy seams sweet and wanted to tell me all about his partners in crime.

The rest of the ride was blissfully silent as we continued our drive down unknown areas. I kept my eyes closed but my ears up and alert. I allowed myself to stay in a half dozed state for another undetermined amount of time until we turned and the car started to rock and jump.

Sitting up slowly, I kept my tail in my right hand and used my left to hold me in a side-reclined position. Looking out the window showed some light tree coverage and an overgrown green lawn on either side of the dirt road we were on currently.

I had no idea what country I've been in since entering the white room, so I couldn't even guess where I was now. I just hoped, as we approached a small house set at the end of the dirt road that I could survive what was to come.

*******

Frustrated yet? It's a tad slow going, but you'll find out a lot more about the girl next chapter.

Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The trip from the car to the house door was a blur to me. I was nervous, but also interested and excited at the prospect of meeting more people who quite possibly could be nice. It had been so long since I've had nice company that I didn't realize I missed it until Quatre started talking to me so easily in the car.

So it was with all kinds of emotions running through me that I stepped into the foyer of the house. There didn't seam to be anyone around since the small door area lead right into an open and empty living room. That didn't mean the house was empty though. A soft cadence of sound was drifting to me from a far away room and the slowly retreating fear came running right back into my chest.

Heero was throwing the bags into a corner of the living room while Quatre was busy taking off his shoes and putting them on a neat little shoe rack. I took advantage of Quatre's kindness and unawares to run up to his back and press myself against him. So it was a little childish, but I was terrified, and since I wasn't sure what horrors could come out of meeting the others, I figured I would rather cling to the least possible harmless person available. And lets not kid ourselves, it definitely wasn't Heero.

The jump I got in response wasn't surprising, but I was infinitely grateful that Quatre let me be as I retreated a bit off his back and fisted my hands in the back of his shirt. It was this way that I shuffled after both boys as they made their way towards a door that separated the livingroom form the kitchen. It was obvious that this was the room the earlier conversation came from since there were two more men sitting at a table in front of a pair of sliding glass doors that were overlooking more of the extensive lawn.

The noise stopped. I would like to think the guys stopped the conversation because what they were discussing was confidential, but in reality it was probably because my ears were peaking over Quatre's shoulder, and thats an odd thing to see no matter how you spin it. I attempted to flatten my ears against the top of my head in the hopes that my mussed hair would hide the abnormity.

"Uh, Quat? I don't want to assume, but I'm guessing your mission didn't go as planned," was the first thing spoken in the kitchen. It seamed to be enough to diffuse the awkward silence as the shoulders beneath the shirt I was grasping relaxed.

"You'd be right in guessing so Duo. Heero and I come along some complications, but I think we were able to find some very interesting information. I'm hoping it will be enough to give us an edge over OZ."

"Right. And the…person behind you?" I heard the hesitation being directed back at Quatre and lifted my head enough to peek over his shoulder to look at a guy with some interesting brown bangs.

"Right, well, that would be the complication I was speaking of."

Quite unexpectedly, the owner of the first voice stood from his chair and bounced across the floor with a wide grin. The noise of the chair startled me and when the guy got within arms reach of Quatre I couldn't contain my jitters anymore. I ran.

I tore down a hall way, passed a flight of stairs, and started looking for any door that I could close. It was halfway down the hall that I was able to find one, and only after slamming and locking said door was I able to breathe again. Lo-and-behold I was in a bathroom which I found terribly clichéd. Girl gets upset and locks herself into a bathroom to cry. I thought I would never see the day.

There was a tight space between an enclosed sink and a toilet that I quickly squirmed my butt into so I could resume my usual position. Thighs to chest, head on knees and tail around ankles was what I curled into as the knocking on the door started. I wasn't surprised in the least that someone would come after me. I was actually willing to bet a lot of money in assumption it was Quatre, which was confirmed as he started to talk through the door.

"Hey now, I know this is all new, but you really don't have to be afraid. I would like you to know that no one here will harm you, and I hope you have a little bit of trust in me. Please let me come in. I would feel so much better if I could talk to you in person."

I wanted to true him. It had been so long since I had been able to trust anyone, and the blond boy just oozed good will. Maybe it was his kind words or the tone of pleading in his voice, but I slowly slid out of my place to crawl across the floor to quickly flick the lock open before practically flying back into my nook. I may have wanted help and comfort, but I wasn't dumb enough to leave me too overly vulnerable in the chance that my instincts lied to me.

At first nothing exciting happened. I continued to breath and the door stayed closed. Starting to get bored and comfortable I began counting the drips of water coming from the sink faucet. 1, 2, 3, 24, 35, 37, 41, 54, 68, 82, 109, and on it went. So it was by my count a whole two minutes before Quatre finally turned the knob and gentle pushed the door open wide enough for him to slip inside.

My relaxed shoulders tightened up again but I applauded my ability to stay seated without shrinking into myself too much. And I also applauded Quatre for having the fore sight to close the door behind him, though I noticed he didn't lock it again.

I was guessing he might have done this comforting thing before because he went to sit on the side of the tub to face me rather then to get too close to my body. In appreciation of this I actually lifted my head and looked him in the eye as he smiled reassuringly.

"This all must seam very frightening for you."

I blinked slowly and nodded in agreement. When I next lifted my lids it kept my focus on my feet as I fiddled with my tail.

In a voice that was raspy and barely audible to even me, I attempted to play nice. "Thank you".

Quatre looked very startled and was quick to smile wide in encouragement, "What for? I'm the one who should apologize. I should have known it would be traumatic to be thrown into a house full of strangers. Its obvious you're coming from a rough place and I didn't even once stop to see how you were handling all of this."

It was my turn to be surprised at how selfless this guy seamed to be. Here I wouldn't hardly talk to him and even ran away and he was still blaming himself for how I'd reacting. I'm old enough and smart enough to know I was being terribly rude but what I've had to go through in the last I don't know how many years had me on edge about everyone's intention.

"I'm not sure what will happen from here," he continued, " but I would be honored if you could take my word that I will protect you. I would also like to find out what happened to you, and if it's fixable. Assuming you want it fixed?"

Taking it for the question it was I was quick to answer.

"Yes. I wasn't always like this." I looked back at Quatre's face and found nothing but compassion there, so in a more steady voice I chose to continue. "What year is it?"

"AC 195."

"Four years…"

"What was that?" Quatre asked as he leaned forward to hear better.

"It's been four years since I was last outside of that building. Where are we?"

"Well, the house we're in is in a forest about an hour away from the Capital of Michigan. In the United States."

Receiving that information I fell silent again as I looked to gaze at the wall opposite me. Michigan. I was familiar with it since I had grown up in the state. Four years was a long time to be away from my life. I started thinking about my family, friends, neighbors. How have they not found me while being so close to home?

"Please don't retreat into yourself," was spoken as Quatre slipped onto the ground to sit closer to me on the floor.

"I wasn't my attention."

"Good. I like having you talk to me. It's much better then the silent treatment," he laughed.

I cracked another smile at that. "I'm sorry. No one's talked to me in many years. I've forgotten what it's like to hold a conversation."

He rose curious eyebrows at that but didn't ask further. Instead he took a moment to study my odd physical features. I shifted under his gaze but didn't feel the need to fidget. I hde gotten so use to being looked at and studied that I just sat patiently as he did his thing.

"Are those tattoos?" I didn't have to look where he was gazing since I knew what he was looking at. I would have asked myself the same question if I haven't lived through the days where they became apparent.

"No." I ran a finger over my elbow as I outlined the faint steel colored strips on my arms with my eyes. "I'm not sure what they are exactly. After the…Doctors…started their experiments I started to develop them."

"Do you know how you got them?"

"Well, I would assume them came from the same thing that gave me fur and a tail. Not to mention the feline ears." I flicked said ear as I chuckled at my own sarcasm.

"Right. They look like tiger."

"That's my best guess. I've never been told what it is exactly. But honestly, I would rather not talk about this anymore."

Quatre got the hint and stopped that train of conversation. Instead he shifted forward and placed his fingers on a tag at my ankle. "What's this?"

I was impressed that I didn't make a twitch at the physical gesture. Already I felt so at ease with this not-quite-stranger. I shifted my tail which was still wrapped around my legs so he could get a better visual at what he was touching. The movement caused my fur to run along the palm of his open hand and it gave me a little trill of pleasure to see the look of wonder that crossed his face. No one had reacted so positively at my extra appendage before.

"How soft! It feels so real," was his amazed gasp of pleasure.

"That's because it is real. All of this has to do with genetics. It's real grown fur. You can touch it if you like," I murmured the last part shyly.

With close to no hesitation he continued to smile as he ran the flat of his palm over a small segment a few times before closing his hand around it softly. "So what's that tag? It looks almost like a hospital bracelet."

My quite rumble of pleasure went unnoticed and I twisted the tag in question around my small ankle to be able to read what was on it.

"It's my identification I think"

"It says 'Case 317. Sex Female. Gene Feline. Began Feb AC 191.' How interesting. But it doesn't have a name."

"Who needs a name when you have a number?"

"So then shall I call you 317?" The question was delivered with a teasing glint in Quatre's eyes that I immediately took to.

"Preferably not. Liz"

"Liz?"

"That's my name. Liz."

The grip on my tail tightened briefly before Quatre resumed his petting. I guessed the movement was from the excitement that spread across his face like wild fire, but I couldn't tell for sure. As long as he didn't hurt anything, I was fine with all of it. I was finding myself enjoying his soft caresses and joyful voice as he continued to talk with me.

It was with a sad sigh that Quatre released my tail in entirety as he moved into a relaxed kneeling position.

"I don't mean to push the issue," he told me, "but you can't live in the bathroom. I know the others might frighten you, but is there any way I can convince you to come out and meet everyone? That way we can hopefully get some, well, awkwardness out of the way so I can settle you into a bedroom."

I instantly sat up at this. "I get a bedroom?"

"Well yeah," was the hesitant replay. "That is, of course, if you'd like?"

"I would like. Thank you again."

"Right. So what can I do to get you out of here?" His boyish grin was infectious after seeing it for so long, so I had to grin back.

"Maybe something sweet? Though in all serious, will you stay next to me when I meet them?"

"Absolutely! I won't just abandon you." Quatre jumped up and straitened him trousers before reaching his hand down to me.

I hesitated as the reality of what I was about to do settled on me. Was I really ready to leave this room? Sure, Quatre was safe, but what if one of the others tried something. Didn't he say there were five of them in total? Even if only three tried something, I was screwed.

Seeing my hesitation Quatre was quick to drop his hand and step back to give me room. I realized his intention to give me space and used that reassurance to scoot out of my now uncomfortable spot to stand in front of him. He was a full head taller then I was, but I felt I took up much more of the bathroom with my tail sticking out behind me to help my body balance.

"How about you stay here for a moment while I gather everyone up in the living room?"

I nodded and shifted to allow Quatre to open the door, again only enough to slip out, and rushed to the mirror above the sink as soon as he was gone. My hair was a complete mess. Though it was kept above my shoulders, it was tosseled every which way in my childish attempt to rebel against the researchers who held me captive.

I did what I could to brush out the tangles with my fingers and was relieved at the slightly more kept appearance the sleeker locks provided me. If I was going to stay around these men, I wanted to look as good as I could. In the end I was still a girl and I still had female pride that made me want to look good. If Quatre were any indication I was pretty sure the other mystery men would be pretty attractive once I took a long enough moment to really look at them.

It was as I was rubbing my ear hair straight that Quatre came to knock on the door and stick his head in to see if I was ready. "They are all ready and waiting Liz."

Ignoring the pleasure hearing my name caused, I took one last look at myself, pulled my tail in front of me, and grabbed a surprised Quatre's hand as I took a shy step out of my little room of safety.

"I'm ready."

And so off we started down the hallway to what I hoped wouldn't be a totally doomed first meeting of four men who could be my best friends, or my new worst enemies.


	5. Chapter 5

The meeting with the others didn't quite go as expected. I suppose I was ready for blank staring, quiet rejection, and even loud noises of disgust. I received none of that. Ok, that's not quite true. Heero still gave me the blank stair, but the others gave different degrees of warmth as I clung to Quatre's arm.

I was shuffled over to an armchair and coaxed to sit while Quatre continued to hold my hand and face the four guys in the room. Each of them seamed to be in a mode of relaxed posture like it was required for this looming conversation.

"Guys, this is Liz." Quatre's introduction was a sort of invisible gateway that opened for the others to talk to me.

"Hiya Liz! I'm Duo," the man with the impossibly long braid leaned forward eagerly with a massive grin on his face. "You met Heero already. He has a stick up his ass. And Trowa over there is the one with the bangs. He doesn't have a stick, though he is usually quiet. And the biggest stick of all belongs to…"

"Change Wufei. And I don't have a stick up…anywhere, you insolent child. Don't you even have enough decency to not swear in front of a woman?"

"Aww, Wufei. Always looking out for the fairer sex hm? I bet if given the chance with a woman you would throw decency out the window and…"

"Duo!" I wasn't sure where he was going with it, but Quarte seamed to understand it wasn't going to be good and stopped him before Wufei's face got too red. "There really are some things you just shouldn't say in polite company."

"I'm ok Quatre. I appreciate what you and Wufei are trying to do, but I've heard and thought worse." I attempted to give a peace keeping smile; though I'm not sure it worked.

Trowa came to my rescue.

"She looks to be our age. I'm sure Liz can hold her own."

"Thank you Trowa! See? We can all be friends here."

I had to chuckle at how easy Duo seamed to settle into me being in the room. He was full of energy and I found him quite charming. The grip I had on Quatre's hand relaxed and he must have felt my continued relaxed state as he slid his hand away and shifted to sit in front of my legs on the floor.

"So Miss. Liz, how did you come to have such unique physical characteristics?"

Wufei was incredibly polite in his wording, but the question content still had me on edge.

"Just Liz please. How about you tell me who you are and your intentions before I tell you about me in return?" The amused look I got from Trowa had me flushing a bit at my rudeness. "If you don't mind of course"

"Don't tell her anything," was spoken to me by Heero from the wall he was leaning against.

"Oh come off it Heero. I doubt she is some undercover Oz spy."

I shot Duo a tentative smile in thanks for him sticking up for a stranger like me.

"I agree. I don't see the harm in it."

"Thank you Wufei. Neither do I. Trowa?"

It went silent as everyone in the room looked over to the tall man in the corner. He was deep in thought as he leaned back in his chair, and I had to think, strikingly handsome as well.

With a sigh he addressed Heero, though he looked at me. I assume it was to watch for a reaction.

"I think we should tell her. It's doubtful she underwent possible DNA testing just to be in place at a random base in the chance we infiltrated it. Besides, she could be here awhile. It would be very hard to hide information."

Again I was amazed at the easy acceptance of me. I was a freak for sure, and here these amazing guys were willing to tell me information that I apparently wasn't suppose to know. And did Trowa mean it when he said I could be around for awhile?

Heero didn't look amused in the least, so Duo took the liberty of jumping right in where Heero didn't want to.

"Ok, so, know how Oz is trying to, in short, take over the Colonies?"

This was news to me. Take over the colonies? Seriously? Quite a bit could happen in four years. So I shook my head. "I don't," I informed everyone, "I have been locked away for a long time, but I will take your word for it. So Oz is taking over, go on."

The renewed grin Duo sent me was coupled with an encouraging smile from Quatre over his shoulder. I think I was making him proud with how I was trying to warm up to the guys.

"Well the colonies aren't taking that well. So a group of rebels got together and came up with this plan to use us as a resistance against Oz. We have specialized mobile suits called the Gundams, and there for we are known as the Gundam Pilots. Cool hu?"

It really was cool, and I vocalized that and gave a nod.

"Only problem is," Duo continued, "people are trying to take us down and that's a real Bitch."

"Duo!"

"Chill Wufei. I mean, it makes it difficult to getting around. So we're camping out here in the hopes we won't be found, and in the mean time doing some silent mission work for the doctors who direct us."

"Doctors?" That hadn't mentioned them before.

"Right, sorry. The doctors are the ones who built our mobile suits and helped train some of us. I think they are also in charge of the whole rebellion thing."

"I again agree with Duo. Though I haven't been informed of anything like that, I do have a strong suspicion." Wufei said this all with his arms crossed on one end of a couch. Duo, who was on the other side of said couch, practically bounced with happy that Wufei agreed.

Quatre leaned back into my legs and looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I guess I haven't really though about it. You could be right, though I don't think it matters." My ears lowered in contentment and my tail twitched in remembrance of his petting as his comforting voice settled onto the room.

Giggling broke out from Duo's end of the couch. It wasn't a girly sound, but it wasn't a manly chuckle either. It had me fighting to hold back a smile at the odd combination of kid and adult in the sound.

"What's so funny?" I asked through my failing smile.

"I don't know what's going on with the cat features, but you moving your ears seams so silly and impossible."

That killed any amusement I had in me. "Yes, I know" I slouched in my seat and Quatre quickly reached a hand behind his neck and wrapped my tail around his hand. I assuming it was for comfort, and it was working.

"Aww, I didn't mean to offend pussy cat! It's cute, I swear. And I'm getting use to it."

"I can't believe I am saying this once again, but I agree with Duo. It's…endearing."

The other guys looked over at Wufei in shock. Well, I assumed Heero looked shocked. In truth I didn't know if he really had different facial expressions.

"Thank you. I'm sensitive about it, though there is nothing I can do."

"Don't feel bad about it." Quatre kept petting my tail. "I will try to see if there is anything we can do to change it."

I squeezed his shoulder in gratitude. Was there really anything that could be done? I had hoped and even prayed, but I had adopted doubt into my thinking long ago.

It was Trowa's time to speak up. "So what's your story?"

It seamed I had stalled long enough. These men were willing to entrust me with a secret, so I could at least return the favor. Plus, Quatre would need to know what was going on if he was going to be able to find a way to reverse it.

"It's a bit of a long story."

"Kitty, we've got nothing but time."

Kitty? Pussy cat? I was assuming Duo meant these terms to flatter me, and it was kind of working.

"Ok." Deep breath, let it out. "Four years ago I was out for a walk when I was abducted. I won't get into details because they aren't that interesting and I'm embarrassed it even happened."

That got a chuckle out of Duo and Trowa alike. Wufei even gave up a small smile.

"I woke up in the building Quatre and Heero found me in. No one would talk to me and it was impossibly white. I was fed and clothed, though I didn't receive anything else. These men would look in on me, though I couldn't tell you for how long. There wasn't a clock or any windows.

Quatre's shoulders were tense but he was giving my tail soft squeezes in reassurance. Or was that anger?

"After awhile these men, what I am assuming were doctors, started to take me to a different room and started running tests. Some of them were like how long I could run. Others were on puzzles and such.

"It was once these tests stopped that I was given some kind of IV. I tried to take it out of my arm a couple of times, but they didn't like that and eventually I was strapped to the bed in my room."

I gave out a startled yelp as the grip on my tail went from soothing to painful. Nearly everyone gave a jump at my sudden sound, including Quatre, which thankfully made him drop his grip.

"I'm so sorry Liz! Oh my!" Quatre was on his knees and practically groveling. I soothed my fur back into place while the hurt faded.

"It's ok Quatre. I'm sure you didn't mean to."

He settled back against my legs, but kept his hands in his lap. The petting was missed but maybe it was for the best. I caught Wufei looking at Quatre with what could have been envy. I locked that into my 'think on later' brain bin.

"Moving on. The IV stayed in me for a very long time. I started noticing changes every time I woke up, and then one day I looked like this. Then Quatre and Heero here swooped in and saved me."

"Do you know what they were after?" Trowa looked very curious to learn the answer.

"I think it had to do with DNA and cross species genetics. I overheard the doctors talking one day about the possibility of superhuman characteristics and such."

"Are there any others?"

I stared at Heero both in surprise and in thought.

"None that I can remember. There was another girl in the testing area a couple times. But she disappeared."

Everyone got silent at that. I couldn't even begin to guess what they were thinking, but from their dark looks I could guess it wasn't good.

"The doctors need an update on this."

"Alright Heero. Why don't you go do that while I get Liz settled in." Quatre was on his feet in an instant.

"I'm really going to stay here?" I couldn't help asking as my insecurity popped up again.

"Sure! I can clear out my room and go bunk with Quat."

Duo got a look from Quatre for offering to move into his space, but I suspected he was far too polite to really say anything as Duo swiftly ran up the stairs I passed earlier.

"How about we get you some clean clothes and a shower in the mean time?" Quatre was a god send as I practically wept in relief at the suggestion. I was covered in dirt and grim from walking through the forest, and my feet were filthy from my lack of shoes and socks. The clothes in question would be ok after a wash, but they were plain white and did nothing to hide any feminine qualities I had, which made me feel uncomfortable.

The reality that the guys could see through my shirt sent all of them into a state of embarrassment as they looked down to their feet.

"I'm sorry, but I'm too tall to offer pants, though I might be able to find a shirt for you." Trowa was the first one to graciously speak up.

"I think with your…ah…hips, Wufei's looser pants might fit better. Most of us only have fitted pants"

That idea got Wufei to look up sharply at Quatre, but didn't protest at his suggestion as he gave a curt nod and walked up the steps after Duo.

Quatre looked me in the eye and smiled brightly. "That went over better then I hoped. Wufei can be stubborn sometimes. Now how about that shower? If you will follow me."

I trailed after Quatre to the well used stairs and glanced briefly behind me to look for Trowa. I caught his back as he moved into the kitchen. I would just have to thank him when I come back down.

*****

AN: Another chapter so soon? That's because I finally got a review and it gave me a burst of motivation.

Thanks Artemis-moongoddess89 for your encouragement!


	6. Chapter 6

The shower I took felt wonderful. At the research center I was required to bathe every few days, but the quality was always poor. People might think 'can there be a poor quality shower?'

Hell yes there can.

When the water is always just shy of warm, the shampoos and soap smell of chemicals, and a person gets to watch you the entire time, I would say that's a very poor quality shower. Not very relaxing in the least.

So needless to say I say under the blissful water for far longer that was necessary, and I purred with contentment as I rubbed off the excess water with a sinfully fluffy towel. The scent that wafted up at each vigorous rub was pure heaven and I could have never imagined my tail smelling so good.

The best part of all? I got to shave! Ok, so I kind of borrowed a razor that happened to be sitting in a medicine cabinet above the sink. I'm aware that it's bad manners to use a mans razor for women's legs, but I figured it was an emergency, and I hoped against hope that maybe, just maybe, no one would notice the duller shave the next morning.

I also took it upon myself to borrow some of the deodorant I found in said medicine cabinet. It was a pleasant smell that reminded me a bit of my dad. Unfortunately that thought got me thinking about my family which almost over road the pleasant feeling I still had from the shower.

Almost.

Shaking off the lingering feelings of sadness I stuck my head out of the bathroom door and looked up and down the upstairs hallway before jetting over into the room that Duo so nicely cleared for me.

It was a plain room, but it offered a comfortable bed, nightstand and dresser. At this time I didn't have anything to put in any of those things, but I gave a fleeting thought that I might someday.

On the bed was a pair of black folded pants and a green turtle neck. Surprisingly I found myself a little choked up at the friendliness shown to me by these guys. It was with a small smile that I tugged on the shirt and pants while brushing aside any embarrassment I felt at not having any underwear to put on underneath them. I would have to wait for my own clothes to be done washing before I was able to at least put on panties.

Otherwise I would have to convince one of the guys to take me somewhere to buy a bra and maybe some actual female pants.

Oh shit. That takes money, which I don't have. Never mind.

Feeling properly poor and helpless, I had to tug and tie the loose black pants low on my hips before I could find a comfortable height that would allow my tail to hang out without bearing my butt to the world. Luckily, my hips were large enough that I didn't feel in danger of loosing my pants while walking. Unluckily that meant the bottom of the shirt and the top of the pants didn't meet.

I considered this a dilemma. Seeing as I was already bra-less in a semi tight shirt, plus the pants Wufei gave me had to be lower then I would have liked, I wasn't feeling too confident that I could walk into a room full of the guys and not be seen as slutty.

Things were so much easier when my clothes were picked for me. I never had this problem before I was kidnapped. Then again, I also didn't have the curves I have now either. Life was much simpler then.

It was a loss cause. So the guys would just have to live with seeing a bit more skin, and shape, then they were probably used too. If they were anything near normal I'm guessing it wouldn't be that much of a hardship. My pride will just have to take one for the team.

I could hear things being shuffled and banged around in the kitchen as I reached the top of the stairs and made my way down. As I went through the living room I passed by Heero on a laptop, and seeing as he didn't even look at me beyond a passing glance I assumed my attire wasn't too offensive.

Stepping in front of Wufei sitting at the table proved to me that that assumption was wrong. He glanced up from a news paper he was reading, looked back to it, and got whiplash as he shot his eye sight back to me.

I attempted to pull the turtle neck down as I dragged my feet to sit across from the staring Chinese man. The scraping of the chair against the floor was enough to alert the remaining three men who were arguing about diner over by the stove.

Quatre was the first to say something as I held everyone's stairing attention. "I'm glad to see you found everything alright." It was delivered with a smile and a blush as he quickly turned back to the cookbook lying open on the stove.

Trowa nodded in agreement while shuffling out to the living room, a faint flush on his cheeks. Wufei had turned back to his paper but held it up so I couldn't see his face. And Duo, who I was starting to understand couldn't keep his mouth shut, decided to whistle his approval.

"Yowza! Lookin' good Kitty!"

"Duo! Really," Quatre said exasperated as he turned back around to face the room.

"What? She is clearly a hot chick. You can't tell me you didn't notice. Wufei, doesn't she look hot?"

If it were possible Wufei raised his paper higher. I felt bad for the man. I knew I wasn't what they wanted to look at in such a way, yet Duo was pushing him into the awkward situation of having to lie to me.

"While I agree Liz is attractive I don't think she appreciates being told so in such a blatant manner." Again Quatre came to my rescue.

"Agreed," came the mumbled reply from Wufei's side of the table.

My face was so red I was sure I would pass out from lack of blood flow elsewhere. I crossed my arms on the table and dropped my head into them so I didn't have to look at anyone. This brought the back of my shirt up to bare more of my back and my low slung pants.

Of course that gave Duo more fuel to play with. "Aww man Quat! Look at all that sex skin and exotic tattoos! You honestly can't tell me that doesn't turn you on."

"Enough!" came Quatre's surprisingly hard yell as he grabbed Duo by the elbow and forcefully shoved him out of the kitchen. "I am so sorry Liz. I don't know what is wrong with him."

Finally Wufei put down his paper, and though he wouldn't look me in the eye, I was grateful he was willing to face me in general. "It's probably because we've all be stuck in this house with nothing to see except each other. Liz gives him a distraction."

I was taken aback by that comment. I was a distraction? That couldn't be good, right?

"I can see that. I am still so sorry Liz."

"It's ok Quatre. I never meant to cause trouble."

"You're no trouble. If anything its Duo who is at fault."

Wufei's comment surprised me again. It was becoming clear to me that he was a rather profound kind of guy.

"Thank you Wufei. And thanks again for the pants. I can't remember if I said that before."

He didn't really smile, but I got the impression he was pleased. "You're welcome." And with that he lifted his paper back up, though not as high as before.

"Well," Quatre announced with a clap of his hands, "I've seamed to loose my diner council. What would you like for dinner Liz? None of us could decide."

And with that the three of us got down to business of discussing what best to have for dinner. Which wasn't an easy task since apparently there wasn't a whole lot to cook with in the cupboard.

******

AN: Short chapter, but I noticed a lot more people were reading the story and wanted to get one out. I'm just now starting to find my writing groove so hopefully my updates will start to become more frequent and predictable. Also, I don't have a beta so please be easy on any issues I may have missed.

Now how about this: Leave me a review and let me know if you would rather a shorter update every day, or a longer update every few days.

Any reviewers will get a mention on my next update!


	7. Chapter 7

Time passed quickly. It took longer then I ever thought to settle back into a regular life. It was both a pleasure and a curse that I had companions again. Daily I struggled with my change, the heightened abilities that came with it, and how it effected my day-to-day life. Back in my room with the scientists everything was always very quiet. In a normal house with the boys I found the walls too thin and was very embarrassed to find I could easily hear everything that went on in other rooms.

And I mean _everything._ Apparently Duo was quite loud when dealing with his morning "Man problem", while Heero and Wufei were one-grunters. I'm assuming Quatre and Trowa either didn't masturbate, or were silent. Trying looking someone in the eye when you know those kinds of details about them.

Other then that life was peaceful, but also fun. I settled in fairly easily with the boys in their little hide-away in the woods. I stuck to myself mostly but sometimes found Quatre silently sitting with me petting my tail, or Duo talking about everything under the sun.

Slowly their looks became less quizzical and more familure. We all fell into an easy living understanding and worked to stay out of each others hair while helping where we could. Sometimes one or more of the guys would leave for a little while on what I was told were missions. They would always come back, and I would always be sure to cook them their favorite food upon return. It was my way of saying thanks to everything they provided for me.

A few times the guys would bring me small gifts depending on where they went. It started out as clothes here and there to help build my wardrobe. Quatre and Duo especially liked to shop for my clothing I found out later. Over time clothes shifted to other necessities like shoes and female hair products. Then eventually I would start to get nick-nacks and native things from other countries and the colonies.

Everything they gave me made me feel special and very moved. It was upon Trowa's return from a mission that I received my most precious gift to date.

He was gone almost a month and the whole household was getting very worried. The boys either could sense my unease at the no-news situation, or else they also needed comfort since we were all sitting in the living room for the first time since before Trowa left.

I was curled up against the end of the couch with Quatre sitting next to me looking over Wufei's shoulder on the ground in front of us and reading his book. Duo and Heero were quietly arguing in the corner furthest from the door and it was quiet enough around me to hear the click of the door latch as it opened.

Apparently the two guys by the couch also head it, and were quick to abandon their book and point their previously concealed guns on the doors.

The look on Trowa's face never changed as he dropped his duffle on the floor once the door was closed and held his heads in the air in a sign of good will. I nearly cried at the sight of him as I shoved Wufei out of my way and barreled into Trowa's chest to bestow a lung-crushing hug.

I could head Duo laughing as Trowa lowered his arms to return my hug, though it was stiff and I'm pretty sure I was making him uncomfortable. It was short lived as I pulled away and promptly landed a punch to his shoulder.

"Don't you ever do that again," I thundered, "We were worried sick. Why didn't you call? What do you want for dinner?"

Quatre moved up and patted Trowa on his shoulder as Trowa blinked at me. "Maybe some Spaghetti? If it's not too much trouble." He was always so polite like that.

"Of course I can make spaghetti! Would you like some fresh garlic bread with that?" I strategically ignored the fact that he didn't answer my first few questions, opting instead to give him another hug before I escaped to the kitchen to dab at my eyes and start dinner.

Surprisingly I found Wufei had followed me and was pulling out some pans as I grabbed the beef from the freezer. Though he was usually solitary, I was always happy to have his company when he saw fit to grace me with his presence.

I started to brown the meat as he set the noodles to boil and pulled out some French bread for me to put the garlic and butter on. We switched positions so I could attend to the bread as he watched and stirred the things on the stove. We didn't talk, but the air was light with the broken tension surrounding Trowa's return.

When I was done with the butter I had turned to put it in the fridge and didn't notice Wufei moving to grab the tray the bread was sitting on until I turned back around and ran right into his side. As you can imagine, this caused some awkward stumbling on both of our parts. I felt my face flame up as I ended up shoving him against the counter in my attempt to gain my footing.

"Wow. I am so incredibly sorry!"

Wufei cleared him throat, "apology accepted." I thought I saw a bit of a flush on his face before he turned away to complete the task of putting the bread tray in the oven.

I'm a little disappointed to say no more body contact happened through the rest of the dinner preparation. Call me a pervert, but Wufei's body had felt good, and I am a girl who happened to hear the man masturbate every now and then. I would think that's enough to get anyone interested.

Later that evening it felt like a normal dinner again as Trowa joined in the chatter like he never left. Over the three months I have been living with these men it's become customary for all of us to sit together at the table every night for dinner. It didn't matter if it was a bigger affair like spaghetti, or an informal meal of sandwiches. If you weren't out on a mission, you were expected to be at "family dinners". Duo made sure to tease me with comments of being a mother hen for that.

"Sooo. What's with the lack of communication? I was worried."

I was usually the one to point out the elephant in the room and tonight was no exception. Though everyone got quiet, I say Quatre looking over at Trowa with curiosity. I was right in thinking I wasn't the only one who wanted to know.

Trowa pushed some noodles around on his plate as he replied. "I was in a rather nasty area and I wasn't sure if the phones were tapped."

"You couldn't have gotten a cell phone? Duo did that on his last mission."

"Bad reception."

I frowned at that response but left it alone. I had found out quickly that Trowa was a true silent type, not just shy as I first thought. If he didn't want to talk I couldn't make him.

"Well then. Tell us about your mission."

"No," was Heero's contribution.

"Aww come on Heero! Can't you trust Kitty-cat yet?" Was Duo's usual defensive reply. Three months and Heero still refused to let anyone give me any information on what was going on. The good part is that Heero could only object when he was around.

"We can't afford to trust anyone, ever," was Heero's response as he went back to eating and ignoring Duo. He was rather good at doing both.

I startled and watched when Trowa moved his chair back and walked out of the room. I could hear him climbing the stairs and moving down the hall. The hair on my ears stood on end in nerves since I wasn't sure what was said to annoy him.

So imagine my surprise, when he came back down the stairs and re-appeared at the table.

"Here," he said as he handed me a small box from across our round table.

As always I felt that burn of belonging and sent a smile Trowa's way as I lifted the lid to the box and gasped at the item inside.

"Trowa! I can't take this." I snapped the box closed again and set it on the table.

He merely shook his head and walked around to my side to take the box himself. I thought that he really would take it back and was relieve. The feeling was cut short as Trowa gently took the beautiful necklace out of its box and clasped it around my neck.

"Whoa! Trowa man, that is some nice piece of jewelry," Duo exclaimed as Quatre gave a gasp and leaned over to see better.

"It really is beautiful. Thank you." I couldn't get much more out as I touched and examined the gorgeous pendent. There was a large oval cut stone that looked like some sort of blue marble, and cradling it was wonderful silver strands of metal that made the whole thing look like the stone was hanging from the chain in a cage.

Trowa walked back to his seat and placed his napkin in his lap. "It's from Europe. I'm not sure of the stone. You will have to look it up."

Wow, Europe. "I absolutely will. Thank you again."

The night was full of surprises. Wufei stood up from his own chair, eyes downcast and excused himself.

"What's up with him?"

"I'm not sure Duo," said Quatre, "I will have to ask him later."

"Ok, sure. So what's with the jewelry Trowa?"

"It reminded me of Liz."

"A man of many words."

"Stop teasing him Duo," I cut in as I rose and started picking up empty plates.

That was Heero's cue to leave as Quatre and Duo helped me clear the rest of the table around Trowa. They too also left when I finished rinsing and stacking the plates. The only thing left to do was pat Trowa on the back, give one last thank you and a "welcome home" before returning to my crossword in the living room.

It wasn't that long of a day, but I felt exhausted. I was so glad Trowa was home safe. I should have been surprised at my easy thoughts of "home", but I had a hard time thinking of being anywhere else at the moment. No matter how weird I looked, or how strange the men's situation was, I was comforted at the thought that we all at least had someplace to relax at.

********

AN: So I'm still doing some setup work for the story. At least now we're getting some comfortable interaction between Liz and the men. I know the last three-ish chapters to this story but don't have anything planned out for the between times, so I'm basically reading this story along with all of you.

Thank you to those who have put me on your story alerts. And a very special thank you to Artemis-moongoddess89 to reviewed!

It's looking like 3-5 pages is what I am able to write per update/sitting. I'm trying to keep my updates to about once a week.


	8. Chapter 8

Upon leaving dinner and the kitchen, I let myself wander back up to the room I'm come to think of as mine. The arrangement Duo made of staying in Quatre's room had so far worked out. There was only one incident that came up in which Quatre locked the door on Duo and forced him to sleep elsewhere (Trowa's room since he wasn't home at the time). After a day of Duo moping around the house and wailing his apologies, some sort of understanding was reached between them. I still don't know what the situation was about, but I could only guess it had to do with personal boundaries, seeing as Quatre has some and Duo doesn't.

It was actually Duo's lack of personal boundaries that probably allowed him to be lounging in my bed when I opened my door. I count Duo as a close personal friend and often found him in the same such position in my room because of it. Laptop out, shirt off, music blaring, legs sprawled and feet flopping over the side of the bed.

"Hey Duo. Got something on your mind?" Most times I found the man in my room because something was going on in his life.

He thankfully turned the music down and flipped his braid over his shoulder as he half rolled to address me, "Hey Kitty Cat. You don't mind do you? The house was feeling crowded with Trowa back in town, and I couldn't resist sliding off in the hopes of spending time with my favorite chick." And with that he winked.

I had to laugh at his blatant flirting. "Neh, I don't mind Duo." I went over and flopped on the bed so I could look upside down at his face.

The laptop beeped and Duo reached across me to turn the volume the rest of the way down as he rested his head on his other hand. As he retracted his left hand from the laptop he apparently couldn't resist skimming his fingers across the flesh of my exposed stomach to make me laugh.

And laugh I did.

Despite my physical deformities Duo never had a problem touching me. I probably would have found it a bit strange and offensive if I didn't crave the attention so much. I knew he meant it in a very non-sexual manure (I know this because I asked him about it before) and I relished in the first physical contact I've been able to have in over four years.

So I squirmed on my bed as Duo poked and wiggled his way into a full fledged tickle war. Team Duo was winning and Team Liz was crying out at the defeat as Wufei calmly walked past my open door, stopped, turned back and stared at the scene unfolding before him.

Wufei managed to give off an annoyed look before slamming my door and moving on down the stairs. In the silence and suddent stillness of the shocked-to-quiet room I could hear him bitching almost across the entire house.

"Hey Duo," I asked as we settled into a partly snuggled position, "have you noticed Wufei acting weird lately?"

"Like being really quiet, glare at people, then walk away all the time weird?"

"Yeah, that kind of weird."

"Yep. Sure have."

We both looked at each other without actually seeing the person in front of us. So it wasn't just me. It would appear that Wufei was avoiding a good deal of the household, more so me. It's something I had been thinking about often before I went to bed. Like preparing dinner earlier today we often got together very well, but then there were times where it was like he could barely tolerate me being in the household.

"I wouldn't worry about it Liz," I startled because Duo very rarely called me by my name, "Wufei is a really complicated guy. More so then normal men our age. I bet a mission or somethings on his mind."

I sighed and looked away as Duo started to play with the necklace Trowa gave me at dinner. The gentle tug as the pendant ran back and forth over the chain managed to sooth me as I thought over the probable truth of his statement. Though I wasn't told much on the doctors or their missions, I knew they sometimes caused negative side effects in the guys.

I could relate because I also have negative side effects from doing things I didn't really want to.

"So then it isn't me?"

Duo broke into laughter before laying sparkling eyes on me. "Cutie, I doubt anything could ever be because of you."

Blushing, I hugged his torso. "Thanks Duo. You always know what to say."

He 'hmm'ed and reached back to the laptop to allow some music back into the quiet room.

We laid like that for quite awhile before I drifted off to sleep, safe in my best friends arms.

*****

I woke up the next morning alone and tucked into bed. While Duo was a wonderful snuggle partner, it rarely rolled over to the next morning. It think it had something to do with the rare 'lines to not cross' Duo had in his life, and I appreciated that. I really didn't need complications in my day-to-day since things were so strange to begin with. I doubt the other guys would understand if Duo started coming out of my room some mornings.

With hardly a thought in my head, I stretched and burrowed back under my comforter to soak up the warmth I accumulated over the night. I was by no means a morning person and wasn't surprised to find my clock showed that it was after 10 in the afternoon.

I was surprised, however, to find a folded piece of paper hiding the last digit of the digital readout on the clock face.

Even though I had just woken up, my thought process was sharp enough to recognize what the paper was and to move my limbs to grab said paper. There was nothing on the outside of the tri-folds, but I found Duo's uneven scrawl once I opened the note.

_Kitty Cat,_

_Had to rush off for another mission. They are really keeping us busy right now! I left my laptop for you to fiddle around with. Not sure the last time you used one, but it has to be better then those boring books you read all day._

_Don't know when I will be back, but I would love steak and onions when I return! Hint, hint, wink, wink._

_Stay cute, and don't worry too much._

_Much love,_

_Duo_

The note was so full of Duo's personality that I couldn't help but grin. Sure enough, his laptop was sitting just behind my clock on the nightstand and I felt fuzzy and loved that he thought of me. I haven't had a chance to use a computer of any kind since before my capture and I was excited to hear the click of keys under my fingers.

Either way, I chose to leave the computer where it was for now so that I could use the bathroom and answer my stomachs call for food. It was a rather persistent thing, that stomach. But when I wondered downstairs for get the food I craved I found the house empty.

Like, empty, empty.

The quiet of the living room felt repressive and ominous as I moved through to the kitchen. There wasn't anyone in their either and I started to panic. Pressure built in my chest and I stumbled with great difficulty back to the couch where I slumped and grabbed my tail in sorrow.

I was alone. I hated alone. Why didn't anyone wake me up to tell me they were all leaving? Where they coming back?

I small part of my brain huffed in indignation and yelled that of course they were coming back. Duo said so in his note, and Duo says he never tells a lie.

It really didn't matter though. The tears still started and ran down my cheeks as I clutched my tail to my chest. What if it was me? As I stared at my arms I couldn't help was think that maybe they got tired of my mother hen ways and my strange appearance.

So wrapped up in my self loathing was I, that I didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs, nor my own strangled gasp as I launched my way across the living room to tackle Wufei to the ground before my brain had even caught up to what I was doing.

I wasn't alone! Thank whatever god was out there that they didn't all leave me! And Wufei! Poor Wufei whose ribs I probably broke upon landing on the ground.

Apparently I was muttering all of this nonsense as Wufei laid so perfectly still while he patted my shoulder.

"I thought you all left," I wailed. "I was so scared that I was abandoned and that my strips were too ugly to look at, or that my tail was always getting in the way like Quatre teased me and maybe he was right, and I didn't know what to do, and I thought maybe Heero convinced everyone to leeeeeeeeeeave."

It made absolutely no sense, but I was so relieved that at least one of them stayed, even if it was Wufei and he didn't talk to me the whole time. I'd take the trade off of silence instead of abandonment any day.

Wufei cleared his throat from where he laid under me. "Yes well. The others got called away."

Sniffing a couple times for good measure, I sat up on his chest and looked at him with a blurry stair while I cleared my head. "So. You're staying?"

He gave me a rather exasperated look at that question.

"Right, of course you are. How about breakfast?"

The embarrassment managed to settle in as I jumped off the poor man and darted to the kitchen. In a span of 10 minutes I had managed to have a meltdown, second guess my current existence, and body slam the second most no-touching guy in the house.

I really was a first class idiot.

But at least I was an idiot who wasn't alone, and who got to eat eggs for brunch while helping Wufei with his crossword. He gave me a couple of looks when I added my answer guesses, but by the set of his shoulders and the odd quirking of lips, I don't think he really minded that much.

******

AN: A couple of great reviews came alone with the last chapter post. This one goes out to Artemis-moongoddess89, Wingless Caveman, and lilxin.

More to come soon!


End file.
